Would You?
by Viburnum
Summary: Hilary thinks its pretty innocent to call Kai over for dinner one boring Friday night only it turns out to be more than just a friendly meeting KaiHil


**Disclaimer:** Beyblade is the craft of one Aoki Takao – I am merely a fan who is more than happy to steal his stuff…uh…I mean…make fanfics out of his work…drat…

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this fic! Oh yes all the characters are nineteen in this fic except the exceptional ones who will be mentioned.

* * *

**Would You?  
I  
Are you really a "Damsel in Distress"?**

::

Chewing nails isn't a good idea especially if you are nervous; it tends to become a habit. Hardly saying anything, he was just chewing his nails. Kai Hiwatari was only impulsively silent but **never **impulsively nervous and so it really got under his skin. He mentally won the struggle in calming himself. _How do I write this answer?_ Kai fumbled over the literature question on a famous classic that he wasn't really enjoying right now. The whole class was feeling pretty frustrated as it was the last period and nineteen year old Hiwatari wasn't any smoother either. In fact he was willing to skip this class and actually go and Beyblade. He missed Dranzer's feel and though he was presumably retired he couldn't retire from the habit of growing to love the sport. In fact that is why he stopped chewing his nails: he definitely didn't want that as a habit he loved. Surely people would really consider him something then. Finally, **God Smiled**, the class was over and Kai could escape with this as homework. _Good timing, _he knew when to be cheeky.

::

Hating that the class was over was really something hasty people wouldn't call normal but it must be real to the patient. Hilary straightened out her frustrations; she was in the last part of the answer and that is when the bell had to ring! _Oh no!_ She was furiously swiping; I'm _not taking this as homework!_ She was minutely capturing the last detain – this was her craft and must be as perfection. She was extremely fixated and did everything up to her maximum speed. The teacher who was gathering his belongings didn't really notice the stray student in his class but truthfully it was a benefactor to Hilary as she didn't want the literature teacher to tell her to take her work home. She had too many things at home to be bothered with so she rather finish the work completely officially here as it was the best decision to do for her. Hilary never seen herself work so fast and could swear the pressures of her fingertips were titanic but truthfully she ignored it largely for too much focus will make her lose time. Finally, **God Smiled**, the answer was accepted by a slightly bemused teacher and she had her work lightened. _Good timing_, it was her way of congratulating herself.

::

Being alone on a Friday evening was something Kai did not dread. He was officially stoic and sometimes believed he intended to keep it that way though at times Tyson told him to lay off on the "tough" bit and be "normal". Kai laughed and said that if Tyson was "normal" in any way that he would eat raw shrimp. There was nothing really "normal" with anyone but he knew he was more introverted than he should be. Kai was tired and wanted to go home and sleep. That plan changed:

' Kai!' Tyson knew how to squeeze the living daylights out of people when he was hyperactive, ' Kai! You won't believe it but I actually passed my chem. Exam! Sure a good way to start a weekend'

' Sure it is Tyson. You passing Is a big deal.' Kai was truly sarcastic and it was more than the usual heavy steering.

' Kai don't be mean!' Tyson protested with the same exaggerations. He usually hated teasing from the one he was speaking too.

' I'm sorry really but truthfully congratulations.' Kai smiled and got Tyson all hyperactive again, ' Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya, you have to go and visit your father with your grandfather right. Have a nice weekend in Egypt.'

' Sure will. I'll e-mail ya sometimes via Kenny!' he ran off through the masses of people and Kai was alone once more. He really was going to miss Tyson. Daichi included as he was a part of the Kinomiya trip to Egypt. In actuality he had become a part of the family.

' Hey Kai,' it was a mumbling mouse through a stampede it seemed but Kai heard it miraculously, ' Guess what? I actually have to go to that convention tomorrow with Mariah…'

' Rei you really need to relax. It's not really like a date.' Kai just realized that Rei was a bit nervous.

' Yeah sure.' Rei wasn't really sure how to be calm or sure, ' I think it is a date…'

' Well that's good Rei you really need to be with Mariah that way.' Kai advised sincerely, ' You should just relax. If you think of it as a formal, official, date you might ruin it. Besides you've been friends with her for years. You are still friends so remind yourself that.'

' Thanks man.' Rei smiled, ' I'll see ya.' He vanished into the crowds.

Kai walked on knowing he'll meet Max and Kenny. In fact he was hoping to know what their weekend plans were – he didn't mind if they were interested in doing anything because for years they have been his friends: this was actually new for him:

' Guess what Mom got a break this weekend so Dad thought why not some quality time at home. Mustard filled hot dogs and noodles!' Max was in true elation.

' I'm planning on bringing Dizzy back.' Kenny's wish for the weekend, ' I haven't seen her in four years. She must be angry for being let to be in "hibernation" this long.'

So no guys either. It was not really a matter for Kai. Still nowadays he tried not to stay so lonely all the time because he just been along for the major part of his life, also, when one had true friends or friends in general they should really avoid being alone. Loneliness can truly be empty if it becomes a habit.

' You shouldn't chew your nails.' Kai started on a **impulse** – **this **was a **new habit**, ' I started doing that in literature class and guess what I think I broke a nail.' Okay, maybe, for him, that was a lame joke but **seriously** he shouldn't have really stressed it.

' Uh…well I have no choice…guess what Mr. Omura said to stay back. He says that I might have to handle something because I'm student body president. This is _ridiculous_ it's a Saturday tomorrow and it is Friday night!' Hilary frantically explained to Kai – though – she was still chewing her nails.

' Didn't know you cared.' If his tongue could be cut he would have done it by now.

' Uh…your point…?' Hilary confusingly asked, Kai made terse comments but that was mysterious.

' I'm sorry.' That was **mysterious also**, ' It's just…' apologetically he looked at her root-rich eyes, ' You seem, to like a lot of work. This arrangement seems to agree with you so I thought you weren't bothered.'

' Yeah I see what you mean.' She finally stopped biting her nails, and looked at him with a gaze that was cloudy, ' But I am tired. This week's been hectic. I really want R and R ASAP and well you get it.'

' Yup, you sure fit it.' He was talking as if he was daydreaming, he wondered if that was an impulse also, ' You seem to be "A Damsel in Distress" right about now.' It was just a teasing comment.

' What…? **Me**, **one** of **those wretches** please…' she teasingly replied, ' That species is made of women who want attention if they are spoken of realistically. A male version "A Dame in Distress" is also **wretches** like their female significant others. You know **everyone** needs help, **despite gender**, it's a human condition.'

' The human condition is a disease which has no cure and definitely is a barrier to reach the perfection we want. To be honest it is more like the bacteria we need in our body.' Kai spoke reflectively to her answer; truthfully, he couldn't believe he was having this sort of conversation. In his lexicon there were two types of statements he had: short and shorter.

She smiled, it was nice to see him talking to her, ' That's true.' She heard the teacher call her, ' Oh that's for me. Pray that it is a short task. Could you like wait for me…now…while I'm in the lounge…if it gets late just leave…well would you?'

He smiled, it was nice of her asking him this request, ' I'll wait Hilary, Even if it takes long.'

' Thank-you Kai.' She bounced off and then turned around, ' If you want I'll give you a manicure for that broken nail…'

Kai blushed. Hilary smiled and apologized and then laughed and went off. There was definitely something more than what she said that made him blush.

::

' Oh, **Thank God**, he only wanted me to supervise with him the answer collecting on Monday, saying that my answer was meaningful and that he hopes everyone writes like that.' She smiled at him as they walked together going back to their homes, ' I'm glad for the comment and that there is **no** extra work.'

' You finished that answer already?' Kai looked **impressed**, ' Geez I was one of the people that decided to take it for homework. I'll do that and then focus on other things related to the novel tonight.'

' Yeah, I'll do that tonight too for I have no other plans with the boys being busy.' She was talking and being distant when, she stopped walking and her companion looked at her, she smiled at him, ' Kai do you wanna come over and have dinner with me tonight?'

' Uh…' Kai was actually dumbfounded. Did Hilary really invite him?

' Well…uh…you see…' Hilary got nervous, seeing his expression was the influence but she got her bearing back, ' Well we could study together and then have dinner. It's a Friday night; heck, we could even watch a movie together with popcorn and the works. What ya say? You don't have to if you don't wanna.' She was hoping that he agreed.

Kai stared at Hilary expressionless of any nervous tinge but truthfully he was being coy. He had never remembered a time he had spent a time with a girl…alone…this would be a new experience…if he agreed…well he was a curious person and Hilary was a very good friend, one of the boys almost as literally in any sense (it was no insult to her femininity) because she synchronized with them very well, ' Sure Hilary why not. Well say, I come around at eight.'

' Eight is fine.' She was happy and smile magnetically, ' I hope you like what I'm gonna cook.'

' Don't worry I know I will.' He smiled, ' Well see you at eight Hilary.'

' Bye, see you at eight.' She smiled as well.

They both bid their goodbyes and started to their homes. Each curiously wondering if they acted right for the experience seemed peculiarly foreign to them. They hadn't really anticipated themselves to act so strangely (Hilary mostly stressed this). It was a very curious matter indeed.

Well one thing was for sure: their Friday night wasn't lonely anymore so no one had to be "A Dame of Damsel in Distress".

::

**Author's Note:** Hope you liked the first chapter! Review please!

* * *


End file.
